Trapped
by Colonel-Depp-21JS
Summary: Made for Deppville,new officer,me, Brittany a.k.a. Colonel, is put on a rape case. Hanson her fiance and Penhall are sent onto the case as the brothers McQuaid. Read to find out what happens to me Brittany on this case.


TRAPPED

(Colonel's case for work at Jump Street)

DAY BEFORE…

Hanson and I had an evening out at Chez Roux to keep our minds occupied. Still staring at the folder, my stomach turns with nervous butterflies.

"Are you ready for this sort of thing?" Hanson asked.

Staring at the folder, not noticing what was going on around me, or hearing what was said.

"Brittany?" Hanson gently shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Wha?" I said, out of my daze, "Yea, I'll be fine." I reply.

He smirks, "Are you ready?" He looks deep into my eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I look around and just then I remember that Manouche is out of town with Blake. I sigh in disappointment.

Hanson kisses my head, "I'll be there for you." Just then someone plays 'I'll be there for you'—by Bon Jovi on the juke box. Hanson starts to sing it in my ear.

'I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you, and when you breathe I wanna be the air for you, I'll-Be-There-For-You.'

How his soft voice soothes my ears. His bottom lip wipes against my earlobe, slightly. I get chills and that hot nervous feeling.

"Maybe we should go home." Hanson whispers.

"Alright." I say.

We walk to his car and head home.

I'm yawning the whole way up the sidewalk. Hanson holds me close, unlocks the door and shuts it behind him. Without thinking twice we were on the couch, passed out.

Early the next morning…

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" Yells a very familiar voice.

I fall off the couch and land on the floor with a 'thud'!

Hanson rolls over, face scrunched up against the couch pillow and mumbles, "Penhall."

"Hey sleepy heads, get up. We gotta go to school." Penhall reminds Hanson.

Hanson and Penhall have been going to Westside Ridge, for the past few weeks as the McQuaid brothers.

I get ready and Hanson drops me off at Jump Street Chapel as he and Penhall get on the bus.

Fuller's last words of advice, "Make friends with Christie."

So I'm off to school, I walk up to the office, get my locker number and combination, and find that my locker is next to Christie.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Locksdale." I reach out my hand for Christie to shake.

"Uhm, Christie." She takes my hand.

"Oh, Christie, I've heard." I tell her.

"Just about everyone has."

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" I asked.

"Not so much. I can't face anyone at school anymore. People, when they first found out, made this big deal about it. They'd approach me like you just did and blow me off by making fun of me. I know you're next, so I'll just be on my way." She says, about to leave.

"No, wait!" I call after her. I walk faster so I could talk with her.

"I'm not like those other people. I have a friend; she went through the same thing." I explain.

"Oh, well, thank you for not being mean to me. That means a lot." She says relieved.

"Oh, I forgot my Math book; can you wait up for me?" She hurries back to her locker and I wait.

"Sure, not a problem."

The doors slam open, "THE MCQUAID BROTHERRSSS!" Tom and Doug sing loudly in unison.

"AAAAHHHWWWWOOOOOOO!" yells Tom. Then they high-five each other as they walk down the hall.

Tom and Doug then high-five everyone down the hall. They are really hyped up.

Christie and I start to walk slowly down the hall; Tom comes up and slaps me on the butt. I have to pretend I didn't enjoy that, when I really did. He turns around and skips backwards winking at me.

"I think Tom likes you." Christie informs me.

"Oh yea." I say to Christie.

"Yea, that isn't good, I don't think. They hang out with Jason, the one who threatened." She says.

"Oh really? Speaking of Jason, does he always threaten other guys to practically rape girls?" I ask.

"He just started to do that. I heard that he's going to make Tom do a girl, but Tom wants to so…"

"Oh. I see. Well let's get to class. We can talk at lunch."

We head to class.

Lunch Time…

I grab my tray and sit down at a table where Christie is, all alone. I poke at the Chicken casserole surprise.

"THE MCQUAID BROTHERRRSSS!" Doug and Tom yell again.

"Do they always yell that when they enter a room?" I ask.

"Yea, every single day." She says disgusted.

"So, Jason made Robert?"

"Yea, he threatened him with a gun. He hit me pretty hard because I wouldn't do it." She said. I can see the red mark on her cheek, "Then he scratched me." She showed me her arm all scratched up.

"Ew. Wow. Uhm, so how do they find their next 'victim'?" I ask.

"Jason asks the one he's threatening, who he likes. Then they hound and pound that girl." She explains.

She continues, "So if Tom is the one he chooses, then it's a possibility that you're next."

My eyes grow big.

"No way. I couldn't…"

"Hey there sugar cakes." Tom says sitting at our table, followed by Doug.

"Uh, hi?" I say unsure.

Tom sits next to me and Doug sits on the other side of Tom.

"Jason says he's invited me to a pool game after school tomorrow, and I get to bring a guest." He says seductively. He eyes me up and down. I look over at Christie, she isn't happy.

"Oh really?" I try to play it sweet.

"Yea and I uh, wanted to take you." He said.

"But there's a catch," Penhall says with half his corndog in his mouth, "You gotta do something special with the winner."

My eyes grow big.

Once lunch is over, I don't hear much from the McQuaid brothers.

Once school is out, I head over to my 'hide-out apartment'. Christie wanted help with homework, and didn't want to go home.

I unlock my door and walk inside, turning on the light and putting my things down on the counter.

"Coke or Pepsi?" I ask.

"Coke is fine." She says, I grab her Coke and get me a Pepsi.

"Go ahead, sit down, and make yourself at home." She takes off her coat and I give her Coke to her. I open my Pepsi and take a sip. We start to working on our Math.

Then my phone rings. It's Fuller, "Oh hey Zack. School went great. Did I meet anyone? Uhm, I made a new friend. Her name is Christie. Yep," I put my hand over the phone, "It's safe to call you my friend right?" I ask.

"Yea." She said.

I smile, "Guys? Ha, well there are these two, the McQuaid brothers. Oh they are annoying. Tom has been invited to a pool game tomorrow after school. He's allowed to bring someone. He wants me to go. I dunno, I might. Ok, I'll talk at you later bro, love you." I hang up the phone.

"That was my brother, sorry. Ever since mom and dad died, he's been calling and asking about everything." I explain.

"It's ok. I understand. So are you going to go?" She asked.

"I might, maybe I can stop Jason." I say.

"I don't know how you're going to do that." She says.

"My brother will be near by, don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him." I say.

We don't talk about it anymore, not about Jason anyway.

"So, you like Tom?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I blush.

"Oh, so you do."

"So what, he's cute, right?" I ask.

"Well yea." She agrees.

I order a pizza for us and she heads home after 8 p.m.

The next day at school

I stand at Christie's locker.

"Today's the day." I sigh.

"Yea, you sure you wanna go?" She asks.

"I feel that I have to." I say.

Christie shrugs and says, "Alright."

The McQuaid brothers then barge into the school.

"Aaawwoooooo!" They both yell. They then come charging down the hallway.

Tom stops at my locker and looks at me. I stood frozen.

Doug walks up beside him. They both look at me.

"We had a bet on the bus." Doug says to me.

I look at him, "Oh really? And what might that be?" I asked.

"We bet Tom that he couldn't take a dare."

"And what was the dare?" I wonder.

"Tom has to lick someone, but I don't think he'll do it."

"I can and I will." Tom snapped back.

"Oh yea? Prove it." Doug threatened.

"Alright I will." Tom said. Tom pushed his bandanna further down on his head, right above his brow line. "So who do you want me to lick?" Tom asked.

"Hmm…" Doug thought, "Her." He said, pointing at me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Alright." Tom said with a sly smile on his face.

Tom slowly walked over to me. I stood still. Then he walked to the left of me, put his face close to mine, smirked, and laughed his cute short 'half snort, half laugh'.

I get red hot. I get chills up and down my spine as he breathes heavily upon my neck and cheek. Then I feel the warmth and slight dampness from his tongue lick my left cheek. From my jawbone, along my ear, to my cheekbone, he presses his tongue and licks my cheek. He licked it as if he were licking a huge lollipop, then he nibbled on my ear as if it were a finishing touch.

When he's done, he slaps my butt, squeezes my left butt cheek and lets out a chuckle. I see that this little 'fiasco', had brought a swarm of people.

The girls were biting their bottom lips, as if they wanted to be next. The guys drooling, as if they wanted to be Tom and wanted to lick my cheek.

Doug and Tom high-five one another and then the bell rang. Everyone rushes to their class. Christie and I head to Study Hall.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Christie whispers to me walking beside me down the hall.

"Hey," I said wiping the saliva off my cheek, although I enjoyed it being there, "it could've been worse." I say staring straight ahead sounding serious.

"Mmm-yea." She agrees as we find a place to sit for Study Hall.

We look around the library, where Study Hall is held. There are tables spread throughout the large area, square tables, round tables and rectangular tables. Almost every person in there had a book in their hand. A tall guy, with a white long sleeved shirt leaned up against a shelf, his left hand in his pocket and his right holding a novel. There were people spread out all over the floor, against the walls, in the aisles, and at the tables.

Christie and I find a table to sit at; I open one of my books and begin reading. I glance around the room and scoot over to Christie.

"What does Jason do while he's there?" I whisper in her ear.

"Tapes." She whispers into mine.

The last school bell has rung

All the students run out of the school like a herd of buffalo, galloping through the pastures. I walk slowly out. Christie wave's goodbye to me, she's going home.

Tom and Doug then greet me, along with Jason.

Jason was tall, had a big nose, tight jeans and black high-top sneakers on. He had on a worn gray, AC/DC shirt on and his gym bag in his hand.

I look at the bag, and Tom puts his arm around my shoulder. Doug, not wanting to feel left out, feels me up, grabbing my butt.

Tom shoots him a look, and Doug has that 'I can explain' type look on his face.

"In this bag folks," Jason says showing the bag as if it were a rare piece of merchandise "holds the number one thing, or two." He says.

"Oh really?" Tom asks.

"Yes, the most important thing for tonight." Jason replies and shoots me a wink. I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Jason then walks to his car, puts his bag in the passenger seat and starts it up.

Tom opens the door to his mustang and I get in. Doug hops onto his motorcycle and starts it up. Then we're off and follow Jason in his black Pontiac Trans Am.

On the way over I feel like I can relax in the amount of time I have in Tom's car.

I let out a huge sigh. I lean on the door and run my hand through my hair.

I see Tom glance over at me and he let's out a sigh too, "It'll all be over soon."

"The worst is yet to come, Tom." I say quite nervous about what lies ahead.

"It's going to be ok; nothing is going to really happen. I'm going to fake it all, ok?"

I cross my left leg over my right, "Yea, ok." I sigh.

I start to get really tense.

We enter what we think is Jason's house. Doug goes and drives around the block to get some time to himself, but actually is meeting up with Captain Fuller and the backup crew.

Jason tells us how to get to the 'billiard room'.

Tom and I stand in this room, with dark redwood planked walls, and green carpet. In the center of the room is the pool table.

"I'm…" Tom goes to say something.

I shake, "There might be hidden cameras." I say in a worried voice giving him the hint that we need to stay undercover.

Tom nods and keeps undercover, "So you good at pool?" He asks me.

Jason then walks in with his gym bag in his hand. Tom looks at him as he sets the bag on the pool table. Tom studies this guys every move.

"Time to make some magic you two." Jason says getting out a camcorder and a gun from the gym bag and setting them on the pool table.

My eyes grow wide. I swallow hard.

"Wh-What are those for?" I ask shaking. Hanson tenses and gives me a quick look. I'm looking straight past him at Jason. "What is this!"

"Oh dearie, you must understand," he grabs the gun and holds it to Tom's head, "that this is a very important task I ask from both of you." Jason stares at Tom, "Alright, forget the camera. I don't feel like setting it up, just put her down there." Jason points over at the cot he had sitting in the middle of the room, besides the pool table. "Move!" Jason pushes the barrel into Tom's head and forces him over to me.

Tom picks me up, "No! No I won't!" I scream.

Jason slaps me.

"Shut her up." Jason says swinging the gun in the air.

Tom puts his hand over my mouth and I put up a fight. Tom sets me down on the cot and pulls up my skirt.

Jason pulls the shades on the windows and sits in a chair sweating pellets.

Tom unzips his pants and takes out a pair of my underwear he must've taken this morning, pretends to take them off me and throws them over at Jason.

I'm breathing heavily. Tom forces himself upon me and pretends to give off those, 'energetic thrusts'.

My cheek stings where Jason slapped me. Tom loosens his hand from my mouth.

I can see Jason get up and he puts the gun to Tom's head, "Give it more, pal, you know you can do it." Tom puts more into it, "There you go. Now, uh, feel her up, grab her breast."

I pretend to wince in pain, "No, please." I whimper. Tom swallows and grabs me. I scream.

Jason puts the gun to my head and scratches my cheek and punches my bad shoulder with a powerful force, "Shut up! You don't say anything!" Jason then goes to get the camera; he opens it and turns it on. "I changed my mind," he chuckles.

I cry out in pain, "Ahh!"

The door busts open and Fuller walks in, "Change your mind once more there and freeze."

"What the!" Jason says.

Tom gets up off of me and takes out his badge from his back pocket, and then Penhall and I and I hold my cheek which started to bleed.

Penhall does the arresting, "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Penhall recites this as he is cuffing Jason.

I put my badge away; clutch my shoulder and head towards the door.

"It's all wired!" Jason yells out. Jason sounds out of it as he says, "It'll all go kabloohie into a gazillion pieces."

Everyone runs outside. Tom follows behind me. He grabs me and we jump as the house explodes, 'KABOOOOMMM', the ground shakes as Tom lands on top of me after diving over some shrubs. I landed on my bad shoulder, hurting it even more.

The paramedics and fire department rush over from their hiding spots. Firemen begin to put out the fire.

I spit out some dirt from my mouth, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I slowly start to get up.

"Are you ok?" Penhall asks as he helps me and Tom up.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say taking part of the response and holding my shoulder.

"I'm good." Tom replies. "God look at that scratch." Tom says taking me over to an ambulance.

Fuller walks over and asks the same, we all say that we are fine and we all walk together.

"I can't believe that bastard slapped you and punched your bad shoulder!" Tom continues in a furious rage.

"So, anyone up for Chinese?" Penhall suggests.

Tom stops and looks at Penhall, I stop a few feet in front of them, "Doug, we've had one explosion today, and that's plenty thanks." Tom begins to walk away, puts his arm around me and says, "Don't need any from your ass, thank you…very much."

"Alright," Doug replies embarrassed, "What about pizza?" Doug falls behind as Tom and I quicken our pace…"A beer?" Doug puts his hands up in the air, "Aw c'mon, that was only one time," Doug says defending him.

"Two!" Hanson corrects Doug, "And don't make me think that it's possible it won't happen again. You already admitted that Chinese food gives you gas, you gave me a fair warning. I'm just spreading the word."

Doug sighs. Tom and I reach an ambulance and I get bandaged up, my cheek only. I pretend that my shoulder doesn't hurt as much, but can feel it start to bleed.

"I think I should take you home." Tom says. Doug catches up as does Fuller. Tom informs them that he's taking me home and we'll see them all soon.

As we're walking to the car Doug yells out, "Don't forget the Super Bowl's tomorrow Tommy!"

"Yea, I won't, Douggie." Tom yells back at him.

We get in the car and drive home.

I start to shake and Tom carries me inside and sets me on the bed. I take my coat off and plop back down on the pillow placing my coat on the other side of me and grab my shoulder. I wince in pain.

Tom goes into the bathroom and runs some water. He then comes back in with a damp cold cloth. I scoot over and give him some room. He then sits next to me and feels my forehead and cheeks.

"Aw baby you're burning up." He says and dampens my face with the cool cloth. "All this must've given you quite a scare." He says. He lifts my hand up and sees a blood spot, "The bastard!" Tom yells out. He unbuttons my shirt and takes a look at the wound.

"You just got those stitches out too; the doctor didn't want it to be messed with. He said something like this would happen if it was." Tom rushes to the bathroom and gets out the kit the doctor had given us. He wraps my shoulder up.

I start to shiver. "Ok, you got cold awfully quick, and it wasn't the cloth."

I look to see my shoulder bleeding more. Tom takes out his cell phone and calls the doctor.

"The doctor is on his way, honey." Tom starts to cry. "H-He's going to bring his tools to sew you up again."

I sit up, "Aww Tom, why are you crying?" I wipe a tear from his eye.

"It's just, if I…" he gasps, "if I would have urged you to stay h-home this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, don't you dare blame any of this on yourself."

The doctor arrives, sews me up and gives me some aspirin. The doctor then leaves only with hopes and the motive that I stay in bed.

I get up and take off my skirt and walk over to my chest of drawers. I pull out a pair of Tom's flannel pants and put them on.

"What were you doing with a pair of my underwear?" I joked as I looked at Tom, in only his flannel night pants and my bra.

"I wanted to make it seem real, I guess." He says and puts his head down in shame. Then he gets up and walks over to the closet. He gets out one of his white shirts and tosses it at me. "You can wear that." He says.

I look at my shoulder and then at his white shirt, "But what if it bleeds through. It's one of your white shirts!" I say surprised.

Hanson walks over to me and rests his hands on my shoulders, gently, "It's alright honey. I can always get the stain out, or buy new shirts. It's no big deal. Besides, it's best to wear a light shirt just incase of a bleed through, then we'll know if you did or not."

I laugh, "Well it isn't right to wear white at a woman's time of month, and we want to cover up any bleeding incidents." I put the shirt on carefully. I put my head back and moan. I yawn. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth; Tom walks in behind me and wraps his arms around me.

He rests his head on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much, Brittany." I spit out the toothpaste and rinse. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and turn around.

I wrap my arms around him, "I love you too Officer Tom Hanson."

"Oh is that the way we're going to have it then? Well I love you, my soon to be Officer Brittany Hanson."

I smile and laugh. We slowly walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. We walk past the radio and he plays my favorite mixed CD with all the right 80's songs. (Bon Jovi, Whitesnake, Def Leppard, Bryan Adams, .38 Special and more) The first song is, Is This Love?--By Whitesnake.

Tom then lays me gently on the bed, tosses my coat and shirt from earlier onto the floor, "You'll have to pick those up ya know?" I tease.

Tom then brings his face close to mine, "I'll get it in the morning." He says and kisses me deeply. I return the kiss with a deep one of my own.

Tom then takes his shirt off and gives me a quick kiss. He goes over to the chest of drawers and takes off his pants. He looks over at me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Very nice Officer Hanson." He smiles. He puts on a pair of flannel sleep pants as well. Then he crawls back into bed, turning the light off. He finds his way to me. "Ouch." I say.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Tom says holding me very closely. We get under the covers.

"Oh, baby, it's alright. I'm fine." I cuddle closer and bring his head down to mine. I laugh and breathe in his face. It's so dark I can't find his lips.

He then kisses my chin, "I'm getting closer." He jokes. Once he's found my lips he says, "Bingo, Hehehe." Then he gets back to kissing me. I then fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning…

I drive to the school and talk with Christie. I asked for her to be excused from class, Tom came with me; "You know once you're done talking with Christie, you're going straight home to bed and I'll fix you lunch." He tells me.

"Alright." I see Christie come out of the school and walk down the stairs and to the sidewalk. I walk over and greet her.

I flash my badge and she looks at me shocked.

"Christie I just wanted to come here today and tell you that Jason has been arrested and he will not be bothering you or any girl at this school, ever." I say to her.

Tears fill Christie's eyes and she gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much." She says to me.

"No, it's alright. I'm just doing my job." I say. After a few moments of her sobbing she dries her tears.

"Well I better get back to class." She says.

"Yes, and I'm apparently on bed rest, bad shoulder." I explain.

"Well thank you again, Brittany. That is your real name isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes, it is," I say, "and you are welcome." I smile at her and watch her go back into the school. I then walk back to Tom's car. I get in and we drive home.

I get into my comfy clothes, I get in bed and he brings me lunch, homemade vegetable soup, "Soup ala Hanson." He winks at me. I sit up.

"Oh really, is that what you've been cooking all day?" I ask.

"Yes, my darling it is. I'll go get me a bowl too." He hands me my bowl and a tray to set it on. He comes back in and sits next to me with his tray and bowl of soup.

We then eat our lunch together.

END!


End file.
